Jessica's death
by CasualtyX
Summary: Jessica's has a good day with husband Adam and best mate Linda until something bad happens


Adam, Jessica and Linda were in Jessica's car ready to go out to a theme park, Linda sat in the back as Adam wanted to sit next to his wife. Linda put her seat belt on and waited for Jessica and Adam. She sat in the car and just gazed out of the window as they drove off. Linda sat quietly in the back.

"You ok", Jessica asked as Linda was a little quiet.

"I'm fine", Linda replied.

"Ok", Jessica replied.

After a long two and a half hour drive they arrived at the theme park, Linda cheered up a lot, Linda was queuing up for every ride and then they went to burger king for lunch, Jessica got a veggie burger, Adam got A big whooper and Linda got a bacon cheese burger. After lunch Linda wanted to go on more rides.

"Let your food go down first otherwise you'll be sick", Jessica said.

"Ok", Linda replied.

After half an hour Linda was in the queue for the biggest rollercoaster there, Adam and Jessica waited for her to finish. Linda was at the front on her own and after the ride she brought the picture of herself. When she showed Adam and Jessica they both laughed at her face in the photo. Adam and Linda then went on the water rollercoaster, Adam and Linda came off soaked. Jessica just laughed at them. They then went on the spinning tea cups, Linda looked a little bored on them.

"What's the point of coming to a theme park if you don't like rides", Linda asked.

"Watching you and Adam is as much fun", Jessica replied.

"No it isn't when I was younger I hated watching Denise have fun because I couldn't go on the rides", Linda replied.

"Ok", Jessica replied.

The next ride Adam and Linda went on was like the big wheel but it went upside down. Once the got to the front they were told what to do, Linda had to sit on Adam. Both of them looked a little uncomfortable with that but it's the rules.

"This is the first and hopefully last time I ever sit on you", Linda said.

"Jessica and Angel are the only people who sit on me mostly Angel", Adam replied.

After the ride the strong smell of Linda's perfume was now on Adam which did not go unnoticed by Jessica.

"Why do you smell Luke Linda", Jessica asked.

"She had to sit on me on the ride", Adam replied.

"Oh", Jessica replied.

"Never sitting on him again", Linda said.

They decided to head off home. Linda got in and put her seatbelt on first and then Adam and Jessica. It was getting late, Linda had fallen asleep in the back of the car. Adam and Jessica had swapped seats so Adam was now driving while Jessica looked at Linda who was asleep, Adam yawned.

"I think it's time we swap", Jessica said as Adam pulled over.

Adam and Jessica swapped seats and Adam fell asleep as soon as they drove off again. An hour later Adam woke up again and looked behind him.

"She must have been knackered", Adam said.

"Yeah, she's still asleep", Jessica replied.

A lorry then drove into Jessica and knocked her car off the road which woke Linda up, Linda had a cut on her head and she couldn't move her arm, Adam seemed fine and Jessica was slumbered over the stirring wheel.

"Adam I don't understand she had her seatbelt on", Linda said.

"She took it off to check on you", Adam replied.

"Why", Linda asked.

"Dunno but I'm calling an ambulance for you both", Adam replied.

The ambulance arrived ten minutes later and Adam and Linda had to get out so they could attend Jessica, Dixie was putting a sling on Linda's arm just for now as it was broken and Adam sat with Linda as he just watched what they were doing to Jessica. Dixie then went and helped out.

"I wish seatbelts were in my car when I was ten", Adam said.

"What happened", Linda asked.

"Alex was left paralyized, I was fine", Adam replied.

"Who's Alex", Linda asked

"My younger brother", Adam replied.

"Do you love him", Linda asked.

"Yes", Adam replied.

"Denise doesn't love me", Linda replied.

"Deep down she does, deep down your one of the most important people to her, if anything bad happened to you, she'd want to know", Adam replied.

Jessica was rushed off to hospital with Norman, and Jeff in the back and Iain driving and Dixie brought Adam and Linda. Once they arrived Adam went to resus and stood outside while in cubicles Charlie was looking at Linda's arm, Denise rushed in just after Charlie had stitched Linda's head after her CT scan came back clear.

"Linda", Denise said worried.

"The car crashed, Adam said a lorry knocked us off the road", Linda replied.

Denise kissed Linda on the head and then waited for Charlie to put a cast on her arm. Linda had a pink cast on as was discharged, Denise brought Linda to resus where Adam was standing outside just looking in.

"I'm going to get a coffee, anyone else want anything", Denise asked.

"Orange juice please", Linda said.

"A coffee if you don't mind", Adam replied.

"Ok", Denise said as she walked off.

"See I said she loved you", Adam said.

"Adam", Linda said looking at them move away.

Adam and Jessica entered resus to realize Jessica was dead, Linda burst into tears as Adam just looked a head. He walked over to Jessica while Zoe had her arm around Linda. Adam just looked down and a tear slipped from his eye, his first ever love was dead and he didn't know what to do, Denise came in with Adam's coffee and then hugged Linda herself. Linda downed the orange juice with Denise just watching her do it.

"Wow, carful you'll give yourself hiccups if you drink that quickly", Denise said whist Linda was crying.

"My b-best f-fr-friend", Linda cried.

"I know", Denise said hugging Linda.

A month later it was Jessica's funeral and Adam and Linda had organised everything. Adam hugged Linda before the funeral. Adam and Linda were taken to the funeral and they sat at the front. After the funeral they put things in. Linda put in the pebble and a lily and Adam put in her wedding ring and a photo of Amelia, Lucas and Angel. Adam and Linda cried on each other before leaving to go to a meal. Adam got Linda a straw in her J2O so she wouldn't have to drop her drink.

The end

**Authors note: Remember when traveling on a road if you can stay away from Lorry's because they can easily loose control and fall over**


End file.
